


So He Walks The World Alone

by Miola014



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Genius Peter Parker, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hydra Peter Parker, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Italian Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, SHIELD, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miola014/pseuds/Miola014
Summary: This is a story 'bout a broken boyWith his headphones in just to block out the noiseOf everyone around him telling him the way to goSo he walks the world aloneWondering if it gets betterOr if he's always gonna feel empty foreverSo he gets lost tryna find another way back homeAs he walks the world aloneOrThe Kidnapped Peter Stark AU that I promised y'all!
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 430





	1. Gang fights(they're my normal)

“~Calma il mio angioletto e sogna la musica dolce~”

A warm and masculine voice sang gently in his ear, soothing him as he rested in the embrace of his parents. His father's voice sang softly as his mothers’ hummed along, perhaps not knowing the language. The father rocked him as he sang and the mother threaded her fingers in his short hair.

“~Ci prenderemo sempre cura di te, il nostro dolce piccolo bambino~”

* * *

Peter opened his eyes, humming similarly to the mother he couldn’t remember.

He sat perched on top of a utility pole, a bird every now and then coming closer to him before it realized that he was alive. Peter wore his Spiderman jumpsuit that Ned had helped him create, though Ned’s mother, Leilani, was the one who sewed it all together and had added the padding. Speaking of, Mrs. Leeds, or Leila as she continued to remind him, had told him to be home earlier than ten o’clock, and it was about half past nine.

The teen stood up slowly, but he still managed to scare off the pigeons that sat near him. Holding out his arms to balance, even though he needn’t, Peter walked across the line with perfect ease, whistling the tune of his parents lullaby.

He could remember the song by heart, and he had learned to speak Italian to translate it word for word. That was how he knew it was his parents, as well as how they had rocked and cradled him. His father had sung the lyrics, while his mother had hummed along, most likely not knowing the language all that well.

He didn’t see them though, as he couldn’t remember much of his parents from being as young as he was. He knew his mother had once had strawberry blonde hair, and his father had a goatee and brown locks. He didn’t remember anything else besides the warmth of their hands as they soothed him.

That was years ago, though. Peter had been a baby at the time, and those were his only childhood memories that he cared to remember. The rest was all a nightmare to him.

As this crossed his mind, he was reminded of his terrible luck, as his senses picked up on a commotion. Straining his ears just barely, his senses directed his hearing to yelling, seeming to be from a large group. After listening for only a few seconds, he knew what he was up against:

Gang fight.

Peter sighed as he swung into the scene, recognizing one too many faces. Two rival gangs, all separating their members by their gang's local color, were constantly starting fights in the area.

Peter removed his suit as he climbed down and entered the alleyway, stuffing his suit beneath in his bag and hiding it before coming out of hiding.

"Yo, Rubble and Trapper! The heck do you think you're both doing?" The two gang leaders paused in punching the others faces in. Peter huffed as they somehow seemed shocked to see him. "I thought I made it clear that you're to take your fights somewhere else? This is my turf, jackasses. Get out, and take your glee clubs with you."

Peter didn't need his 6th sense to expect both.men to lash out and punch him. He easily hopped out of the way, watching borderly as they hit a few of their own members.

How these guys remained in charge was beyond Pete's understanding.

Peter fought along with the gangs, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he released his energy. He allowed a few well deserved punches to land on him, though he wasn't all that impressed with the black eye he had been given. To avoid severely injuring them, he put in a good hit or two before moving onto the next thug.

He knew he was supposed to be a hero, and that he really should call the police- but there were two things stopping him.

The first thing was that Peter  _ liked _ getting into fights. Maybe it was his past sending him a well deserved message, or maybe it was the thrill he felt in the action. Either way, he enjoyed it. After a decent twenty minutes of fighting, he would call the police, and watch from a rooftop as the gang members were taken off. Just like usual- except, that wasn’t the case for today.

That brought him to the second thing; apparently, someone had already called the police.

It took them about ten minutes to arrive from when he started fighting, and his Sidey Sense was absolutely no help whatsoever by warning him. He would chalk that up to his senses being too busy with warning him of the next hits.

When the police showed up, blocking both ends of the alleyway, Peter knew he was screwed. There was nowhere to hide, and he couldn’t very well climb up the walls without being seen.

Peter huffed as he let go of his grip on Rubbles neck, “Fucking great… Which of your goons called the cops, huh?”

Rubble rubbed at his neck as the fighting dissipated, the officers coming in pointing their weapons, pushing them all back to the walls. “How the hell should I know? I’ll do a head-count when we arrive at the slammer… You got someone to bail you out, King?”

That was what they called Peter on the streets; the King of Queens. While the gangs and crooks on the streets hated SPiderman with their own vendetta’s, Peter was one of them. He was a solo fighter, but he had his own designated area, and he was feared among them all. He got his legacy when the Kingpin himself tried to make a grab at him, and Peter knocked him out with a single punch to his throat and a kick to his kneecap. After that, he was a legend.

Despite their differences and common fights though, when they were in the same situation or were in a nice mood, other gangs were open to helping him out. Once when he needed a quick cash grab, Trapper had loaned him 50K and told him to pay him back by aiding him in stealing some paperwork from a blue-blood.

That, and they also showed him favor for his age. While heros would be appalled that he was so young, these guys respected him for it. Another good reason why he liked fighting among them more than with the Avengers.

As he was cuffed and thrown into the back of the car, he groaned when he realized how much trouble he was going to get in. He had avoided getting arrested for a full year, and now he was going to break his record. Leila and her husband, Robert, never got upset with him, even when he called them from a police precinct, but he didn’t ever want to risk it. He may have lived with them for the past few years, but that didn’t mean he was a part of the family.

He didn’t want to be a bother to the Leeds, and now they would have to bail him out. Great.

When they arrived at the precinct, they got everyone settled into their cells. Just as he was about to walk in behind Trapper though, a female officer, Chief Hardin, stopped him. “Hold up-?! Guys, this is a kid, and he’s injured.”

One of the cops who had driven him there, Officer Morales, huffed, “Yeah, he’s also the little shit we used to pick up every other week,” both he and the cop chuckled as he hit the back of his head lightly. “C’mon kid, let's get you over to our nurse. No big injuries?”

“Nah,” Peter said, waving it off as he followed the cop down to the nurse they had there. “Just a few cuts and bruises. Can’t wait till the Leeds see the black eye I got.”

The problem was, since he was a minor, and he already was bleeding, they would have to test his blood. Apparently, a few of the gang members had drugs on them as well, so they also wanted to check him to be sure.

After they had taken samples of his blood, he sat down in the cell he shared with Trapper, Rubble, and a few other guys. They mainly just talked as they waited, before he was entertained with watching arm wrestling.

Little did he know, just a few rooms away, Officer Morales and Chief Hardin were both staring in shock at the test results from his DNA. It had matched with two people in their system; one being Peter Leeds, and the other being a missing child from years ago.

“Morales, call the given number. You should be answered by a… Mr. Hogan. Tell him we need to speak to his boss- immediately!”


	2. We never moved on(but did you?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look happy, but its all a mask.

Tony laughed, his arm around Peppers waist as they sat on a couch in the commons room. His wife was leaned into his hold as they watched some of the team play Mario Kart.

A bit past dinner, they were all gathered for a team game-night. It was Clint’s turn to choose the game tonight, so of course he chose to beat everyone in their favourite group video game. He was currently beat Sam, Steve, Bruce, and Thor. Bruce was just playing so that he could properly teach Thor, as the god of thunder continued to just drive off cliffs and into walls. Sam was yelling as Clint purposefully blocked his vision. Steve was the only one on the whole team who would actually play the game like a calm, normal person… though he still sucked at it.

Just as Clint was about to win again, Natasha casually tossed her blanket over his face, grinning as Sam thanked her as he took his victory. The room was filled with joy; they were all like a large family, and Tony knew that was what he and Pepper needed. Ever since they had lost their son, things had never been the same.

Peter James Stark. Happy had been the one who chose his name, and Pepper had joked of it being close to the nickname she was now most known by, so they stuck with it. The boy had been a bundle of happiness when he came into their life, and no one could look at him without receiving said happiness. Well, no one other than Obadiah Stane.

Peter had been kidnapped by hired criminals, during the time Tony was away in Afghanistan. After he was killed and they were going through his records, they found he had given Peter off to the Ten Rings. The group itself had sold him to anonymous buyers, and they never heard of him since.

From what they all guessed, their son was most likely dead.

Just then, the elevator opened up, and Happy rushed inside. “TONY! PEPPER!”

The room fell into silence, everyone in the room looking to the man. Tony chuckled a bit as he looked over, “Jesus, Hap! DOn’t try to scare me, I have a bad heart-”

“Queens Police Department just called me a minute ago,” his words earned him confused looks, his boss motioning his hand to go on. “They… they need you and Pep to come down to verify a missing persons report…”

Sharp inhales and gasps sounded. Everyone on the team knew of the kidnapping of Peter Stark, as it not only was a news broadcasted across the globe, but it was also about the son of one of their close friends. Whenever they would think to have a new lead of sorts, the whole team would pitch in to help find out the truth.

Pepper didn't take well to what Happy said, a hand covering her mouth as tears threatened to appear. "They… Is it a, a b-bo…" They all knew what she was too scared to ask.

Happy shook his head, a look of fear, panic, and relief, all showing at the same time. "No! They, uh- they have a teen at their precinct, and they had to check his blood, and! Tones, it was a match… They found him."

There was a heavy silence in the room, until Tony finally spoke up, his face finally changing from it's emotionless expression. He felt a small smile appear as tears of joy ran down nearly all of their faces.

"Bambino…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to review!


	3. Looking for someone?(Yeah: our kid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Spidey Sense was always just a little late, wasn't it?

Peter didn't know what was happening, but he knew he didn't like it.

He had only been there for an hour, and was currently pretending to break a sweat as he arm wrestled with Tank, one of Rubbles biggest goons. He could easily have thrown the guy across the city, but these guys didn't know he was  **that** strong.

Suddenly, Officer Morales unlocked the door and froze at the site. "Hum… P-peter? Would you mind following me? We need to speak with you over some important matters." The officer knew Peter got into fights with these guys, but it really was something else to witness the kid take them on.

Peter smiled as he easily pinned down Tank’s hand, not showing to notice as the man yelped and fell to the floor, followed by cheers and whoops in the cell. "Sure thing, Morales!" He stood and accepted the high fives and fist bumps from the men in the cells. "Be seeing y'all next week!"

Morales smiled a bit and shook his head fondly, "Don't count on it, kid…"

Peter followed him down a series of hallways before it finally registered where he was being led. "Uhm, sir? Is there a reason I’m being taken to an interrogation room? I mean, no offense to you and your teams deductive skills- but whatever shit they had going on before the fight, I'm not even aware of it."

Morales chuckled as he opened one of the doors, "We know, kid, we checked you for drugs. This is about something else; something  _ much _ more important… Take a seat, Pete, and we’ll return soon."

It wasn't until the door closed and locked him in that his Spider Sense began to buzz. The feeling wasn't exactly of danger, but more of something else… Whatever it was, it was big, and Peter  _ really _ didn’t like it.

* * *

When they arrived at the police station in Queens, they  _ all _ had come. The entire team, including Pepper and Happy.

The precinct was rather large, but it was mostly empty in the front due to the late hours. Upon their entrance, a small and tiny woman walked up to them, her dirty blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. She managed to pull off the shades-indoors look better than even Tony.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. We called as soon as we could confirm the match, and… I apologize for how long it took us to make the connection." She led them down the halls of the station, her pace slow so that she could fill them in first. "We've known this kid for years now, and yet we've never taken a blood sample. The only reason we did this time was because we had to take a mandatory drug-test, though we had no doubt he was clean. We should have suspected-"

Pepper shook her head, "It's fine, we understand. There's no way you could have known otherwise."

"Yes, but a lot of facts point to the truth… His background is rather spoty as it is, and we never did get to question it further, as he always had the necessary paperwork, and the right type of friends in the right type of places."

They finally came upon Officer Morales, who stood guard in front of one of the doors. "Chief," he sighed, "Kid’s probably thinkin' the worst in there- I can sense the nerves from a mile off." He turned and nodded to the team in regards, "We're just glad we found him now before he went and got himself into even deeper shit. Little heads up; the kid likes to go lookin' for trouble."

Pepper choked on a small and wet laugh as Tony chuckled, "Just another thing to show it might be him… Can- can we see him?"

The two cops exchanged a nervous look before Hardin spoke up. "I'm… afraid not, sir. Despite the blood test and the circumstances, he'll still need to speak with his legal guardians before seeing anyone other than myself and Morales. They're already on their way and should be here shortly, but we  _ can _ allow you to watch the interrogation."

Natasha frowned, "What exactly will you be interrogating him for? He couldn't possibly remember back to the kidnapping?"

"As unfortunate as it is to say… He most likely does. While we understand how young he was when he was taken; when he was found with his current identity, he was years older. With how he usually acts around strangers, and even those close to him; he most likely remembers a lot." None of them liked the idea of that. While it meant that he could help them understand what had happened, it also meant that he might be traumatised with the memories of his kidnapping.

"What of his current legal guardians?" Steve asked, "Will you be taking them into suspicion as the kidnappers? Or for being linked to the situation?"

Chief Hardin shook her head, "We can tell you without a doubt that they had nothing to do with it. I was there the day the Leeds had signed the adoption papers and he became theirs. They don't fit the bill for kidnappers, and no one would ever question such. They met Peter through their son, who had found Peter. It… It'll all make sense soon, I can assure you… Would you like to see him now?"

The idea scared them, but they could never back down from the prospect. Their son, whom they had lost so long ago, was found and they could finally see him again.

They entered a room right next to the interrogation room. A window separated them, though it appeared as a black mirror on the other side. When they entered the room and looked past the window… They couldn't believe their eyes.

There he was… Their Peter.


	4. Me and my big mouth(where's the duct tape?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment where you should know to shut up.

Pepper cried and leaned into Tony's arms, as the man himself couldn't contain the few tears that spilled out.

"God…" Rhodey mumbled, rubbing a hand down his face, "It's like a carbon copy of Tones when he was 15... It really is him…"

They all worked through their emotions for a few minutes before becoming more settled. They chose to take this time to observe him, "How long has he been here?"

Morales hummed as he thought on his answer. "In this precinct? About an hour. In that room? About fifteen minutes. I'm surprised it's taken him this long to freak out though, as Pete usually would take about thirty seconds before assuming the worst-"

Peter shot up from his seat and swiftly paced behind the chair, "Forget it- I'm dead! There is  _ no way _ the Leeds will be cool with this! This is worse than the time with Kingpin, and I hadn't even been interrogated for that one! What if- what if they’re questioning me about a murder?! I've avoided this place for nearly a year, and now I'm being sent to jail! I'm not even old enough for a real prison! I don't look good in an orange jumper, either! Maybe… Maybe I can convince someone to have Leila make me a red one? Maybe blue? It’ll probably need to be checked for secret pockets though- not entirely sure how jail works yet..."

Morales grinned a bit, "Ah! There it is! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you; the Peter  _ Pan _ ic of Worryland!" he chuckled a bit when Chief Hardin punched his shoulder, though she wore a smile of her own.

Clint smirked, "I'm sorry- but why is this kid so freaked out? And why is the jumper his highest concern?”

Hardin groaned a bit, "Believe it or not, but this isn't the first time we've arrested him… Your son is commonly found as an active member in gang fights and back alley brawls. He's managed to not get caught in the last eleven months or so, but he wasn't so lucky tonight."

Pepper looked appalled at the woman, "Gangs?!"

"He isn't a part of any himself, though he is recognized among them. Just as I was taking him out of one of the cells on the back, he was getting cheered on by two of our highest profile gangs. When he mentioned Kingpin, for a moment there? He had been the one to knock Wilson Fisk unconscious two years ago, enabling us to arrest him without his fighting back. The kid became a livin' legend around Queens."

Tony looked about ready to pass out at the idea of his long lost son getting into street fights with one of New York biggest crime bosses. Kingpin had been the head of the Mob before his arrest, and it was his own son that had aided in his capture?! ...Actually, nevermind- Tony was rather proud.

They watched as Morales walked into the interrogation room, "Alright Pete, lets-"

"I didn't kill anyone, I promise!" Peter looked to him in panic, "I haven't stolen anything in over a year, I swear I've gone clean from that- any money I had on me was from working at the Daily Bugle, I can show you the pay stubs, they're in a file with Mrs. Leeds, a-and… And fine! I admit it! I was gonna fight for a half hour before calling and running away again! I can't help it, okay?! I also bargained with Trapper a few months back because I needed a few grand, but I didn't kill anyone to pay him back! He only needed me to steal him a few files, that's it, they weren't even that important though! Just some things over land rights and forged documents, but I owed him one and-" He cut himself off when he saw the grin and single raised brow he was given.

"...This isn't about any of that, is it?"

"Nope."

"Ah… Is there any chance we can just forget about that info I just gave you?"

"Nope."

Tony wanted to know exactly how much trouble his son had gotten into for his life.

Peter sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Me and my big mouth… So what then? Why exactly am I here?"

Morales' smile dropped and he cleared his throat, the action telling Peter that he was going to be serious now. "Pete… Tell me what you remember before you moved in with the Leeds."


	5. Right to silence(and to a free-adoptive-lawyer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should check people first before you send them into an active interrogation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter's comin' at you! Sorry for the wait~

Peter stilled at this, his eyes wide as he starred on. He slowly sat up straight, though his head hung forward a bit as he seemed to find great interest in the table. “...I don’t want to talk about this. I already spoke my part when they found me-”

“Peter, this is important. We need you to tell us what you remember…”

Peter turned his head away, his gaze turning dull as though he were trying to block the memory out from his mind, “I have the right to remain silent, and I choose to use it. If I’m forced to talk, I’m not doing it without the Leeds present. You read the papers yourself when they adopted me; I legally don’t have to say a word, no matter the circumstances.”

Hardin sighed, “Of course he remembers the damn papers.” Upon receiving confused looks from the Avengers, the chief pulled out a file from the box that had been set against the wall. On the label of the box, a name was printed onto it in bold:  **_PETER LEEDS_ ** .

Chief Hardin opened the file and pulled out a packet. “Due to the circumstances over finding the kid, the government got involved quite heavily. Even with all of you, me and Morales aren’t allowed to speak because of the NDA. Peter deserved to have the peace, and so he was basically put under witness protection. One of the rules with it was that he had the right to full silence over what happened before his being found.”

Happy huffed as he looked over the packet, “Insane… So basically, these rules are making it so that as soon as the Leeds family gets here, he can just walk away? Do we even have the right to see him?!”

Suddenly, Hardin's walkie went off, and an officer from the front desk spoke up,  _ “Hey, Chief? The kids’ family is here, and his brother looks like he’s about ready to explode.” _

Hardin pressed on her speaker, “Send them down to room F7,” she looked towards them with a soft smile, “Don’t worry, you’ll get to see him soon. Peter will talk, but only if we convince his adoptive brother to help him out.”

Just then, the door burst open beside them, and Ned rushed in, panic written across his face. “He’s innocent, we swear! Please don’t send him to jail- Peter doesn’t look good in an orange jumper!”

His voice died on him as he blinked in his shock, his jaw dropping upon seeing who first occupied the room. He stared on at the bewildered expressions of the Avengers, before his gaze landed on Peter through the glass, and he pointed to him as he looked to them in fear.

“Whatever he did- calling in the Avengers was going too far, Ms. Hardin!”

The woman snorted on her laughter, “N-no no, it’s not anything like that, kid. Where are your parents?”

Just then, Leilani and Robert walked in, the first blanking when she saw the team. “Oh god, he killed someone didn’t he? Is it wrong that I’m not surprised? It was either self-defense, or a complete accident, Chief Hardin! Peter would ever kill someone with wrong intentions- you must know this?”

The officer was laughing hard enough to elicit a single tear, finding the entire scene amusing. “I- o-oh my goodness… No need to worry, Mrs. Leeds; Peter isn’t here on a murder. If Peter killed someone, I’m almost positive he’d get away with it and wouldn’t pose himself as a suspect- he’s too clever to be caught. No, I’m afraid we brought him in as he was too late in escaping from a gang fight.”

Robert smirked a bit, “Soooo, why is he in an interrogation room? Can’t we just bail him out and take the kid home? He gets into these fights all the time, you know this. The kid can’t stand to be in a twenty-foot radius of the smell from drugs, so it can’t be anything like that?” He glanced to the Avengers before frowning warrily, “...Is this about what went on before we adopted him? I thought all that was cleared up?”

Chief Hardin sobered up and pressed onto her comm, “Morales? The Leeds are here. I’ll send Ned in to help with Peter.”

Peter obviously heard this from the walkie talkie, and they all could see how at ease he became as he relaxed in his seat. Morales pulled up another chair as Ned rushed in, hugging his best freind before sitting beside him. As soon as the door closed behind Ned though, Hardin explained the situation to Leilani and Robert.

Honestly? They took it… extremely well.

Leilani did show slight surprise, but only in the widening of her eyes, “Huh. Well, I suppose timelines do add up… Mr. Stark, you wouldn’t happen to speak Italian, would you?”

Bewildered by the question, Tony spoke a sentence in the language before saying yes in English. Robert grinned and crossed his arms, “Good enough for me. If you didn’t know any Italian, then it would have been a definite no.”

Before they could question their reasoning in this, Morales began his questioning. “Peter, would you now be willing to answer some questions of what happened?”

At this, Ned held up a hand for Morales to wait, as he and Peter leaned close to one another and whispered a few things. Once done, Peter sat back with a small smirk while Ned sat up and locked his fingers together rather dramatically. “My client would like to know why he is being questioned once again after all these years-"

"I'm sorry," Sam waved a hand in a show of all of their confusion, "Is this kid a lawyer?! Did we just send a mini lawyer in there?!"

"-and would like to make it clear that he has no intention to comply as he is legally protected by SHIELD from doing such.”

This was a hard blow. None of the Avengers knew how to take this information. SHIELD?!  _ They _ had been the government that was protecting their son from properly complying?!

What had happened to their boy?

Morales cleared his throat nervously, obviously feeling uncomfortable with how quickly they had changed from two teens to a defending lawyer and his client."Well, the case is connected to another one from long before it… Pete, we weren't able to take DNA tests on you when you were younger due to it being signed out of for your comfort and stability, but we had to run your DNA through the system earlier due to a mandatory blood test for alcohol or drugs… It came as a match for a missing person's identity."

Peter moved a bit awkwardly in his seat, looking uncomfortable at this information, “W-why does this matter? Obviously, I had to have come from somewhere, so why is it such a surprise?”

“It isn’t,” Morales shifted as well, not exactly comfortable with the situation either- though, to be fair, no one was. “What was a surprise was who you matched with. You were matched to a kidnapping case, though it was mainly closed after we received information that pointed that the child taken could have been killed… You matched 100%, and so far, your birth parents seem to be rather convinced yo-”

“They’re here?!” Peter stood and looked to the mirror in horror, as if he could see them through it. Why did it seem as though he was scared?

Ned, catching on to the concerned aura in both rooms, pulled Peter gently to sit back down. “Look; Peter isn’t exactly all that thrilled at the idea of interacting with his past, okay? Officer Morales, you know just how bad it is for him…”

Morales nodded, “I do, which is why we need to clear this all up. Peter, your parents have been looking for you, and they’ve missed you more then you can even imagine.” Peter didn’t react in any form. “They want to take you home.” This got a reaction though.

Peter shook his head, “No. I’m perfectly happy where I am. Tell them I’m sorry, but I’d really rather not-”

“Peter,” Ned started calmly, “You should at least hear them out, and get to know them. They thought you were dead, so they mustn’t have known what happened. I know it’s gonna be hard, but you gotta give them a chance, right?”

Eventually, Peter finally relented to listening. Morales sighed in relief, “Thank god, cuz’ trust me kid, your family isn’t letting you out of here without a crying fet and a barrage of hugs. They missed you beyond understanding, kid.” Peter sniffed a bit and shrugged, not knowing how exactly to reply to this. He only received affection from the Leeds, and at times not even that, as Neds parents knew how cautious he was with adults.

“Well, I think the simplest thing to start with would be your name, but even  _ that _ might come out as too much…”

At this, both boys sat up in their seats, anxious as they awaited what was about to be hurled their way. Ned looked anxious and excited, but the Avengers could see the panic and near fear in Peters eyes.

"...Your real name is Peter James Stark. You’re the missing son of Virginia Stark and Anthony Stark."

There was a short silence, before they all yelled as Peter collapsed out of his chair, slowly falling down. “PETER!”


End file.
